1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an ornamental pet collar cover having an ornamental figure secured thereto, to a kit containing the ornamental pet collar cover together with a plurality of ornamental figures, to a combination of the ornamental pet collar cover together with a pet collar, and to a combination of the ornamental pet collar cover together with an ornamental pet leash cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Pet owners are spending an increasing degree of attention and money on their pets. From the standpoint of basic essentials, pet owners are more likely now than ever in the past to provide their pets with adequate health care, quality food, vitamins, and medicines. From the standpoint of luxury items, pet owners are demanding increased choices in grooming, toys, jewelry and ornamental accessories.
Among ornamental accessory items for pets, various ornamental pet collars and covers are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,511; 4,407,233; 5,467,743; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 243,411.
No ornamental pet collar cover, however, has ever been known which is an attractive way to ornament your pet for a special holiday or event. More specifically, no ornamental pet collar cover has ever before been known which comprises a cylindrical member made of a pliable material for covering the collar, having an ornamental figure secured to an outer surface of the cylindrical member at an intermediate location between the opposing ends of the cylindrical member.